Quote:Sleepless in Seattle
The following is a list of memorable quotes from Sleepless in Seattle. *'Lori Trager:' Was he raised by wolves? *'Josh Trager:' No, apparently by Chinese people. *'Nicole Trager:' Have you been having trouble sleeping? *'Kyle:' I don't sleep. *'Josh Trager:' You mean not tonight. *'Kyle:' I mean not ever. *'Jason Breen:' I wish I could report more progress, but um, no one’s even filed a missing person’s report that fits Kyle’s description. *'Nicole Trager:' No one noticed he’s gone? How can that be? He has to have come from somewhere. Someone has to be missing him. *'Lori Trager:' It was madness at my house last night. Captain Clueless ate half our kitchen. *'Hillary:' Kyle? I wouldn’t mind feasting on him, that boy’s a hottie. *'Nicole Trager:' This must be the place near Victor Falls where he was first seen. His earliest memory. *'Stephen Trager:' What do you think it means? *'Nicole Trager:' Well, I think something significant may have happened there but…he can’t explain it yet. *'Nicole Trager:' Chamomile always does the trick for me. It’s very soothing. It's gonna help you sleep. *'Josh Trager:' Tastes like horse pee. *'Nicole Trager:' Josh... *'Josh Trager:' It does. *'Kyle:' What does horse pee taste like? *'Josh Trager:' How would I know? *'Kyle:' Can't sleep. *'Amanda Bloom:' Me neither. By the time I get done with all my stuff, I just can’t pass out for eight hours. I need a little down time, you know? *'Kyle:' Down time? *'Amanda Bloom:' Yeah. Just sit here, do nothing, just…look at the stars. They make you feel so small. I just lose myself when I look up there. *'Amanda Bloom:' I bet your family’s searching for you right now. I mean, they have to be. You didn’t just fall from the sky. *'Nicole Trager:' Coffee? *'Stephen Trager:' Black. In fact, just toss me the can, I'll chew on the grinds. *'Josh Trager:' No midnight Xbox for me tonight. And no nasty, nasty for you and Declan either. *'Lori Trager:' What are you talking about? *'Josh Trager:' They’re posting guard to keep track of Kyle – right out my door. *'Kyle:' You wanted to leave with him. *'Lori Trager:' No, I wanted to stay here trapped in my room all night. *'Kyle:' Sarcasm. *'Lori Trager:' You’re catching on. *'Stephen Trager:' This was supposed to be temporary. You said he’d be here 'til somebody claimed him or 'til you found him another place. *'Nicole Trager:' Well, I’m trying to… *'Stephen Trager:' No - you spend all day taking care of him – he wakes us up every night. It’s like having a new baby in the house. *'Nicole Trager:' Well, new babies keep you up. *'Stephen Trager:' Yeah, but this one is huge and he’s not our kid! He doesn’t belong here, Nicole! *'Lori Trager:' It’s my fault. I was horrible to him, I know that's why he ran away. *'Nicole Trager:' No, sweetheart. Actually I think he overheard me and your dad. We may have upset him. *'Josh Trager:' Well, I was nice to him. I was – sort of. *'Josh Trager:' Why’d you come? *'Kyle:' I came so my family could find me. *'Stephen Trager:' I think we just did. *'Josh Trager:' In the bathtub? *'Stephen Trager:' Who cares? At least he’s asleep. *'Josh Trager:' I’m tellin’ ya – this guy’s an alien. I’m callin’ Steven Spielberg. 102